What It Felt Like
by Sleepyreader13
Summary: This is just a One-Shot of the kiss in PP, from Sam's POV. That little scene has so much emotion, I just had to write it out! ONE-SHOT. Rated Teen cause I'm paranoid. Writer's Block relief.


A/N:One-shot describing the kiss in PP, from Sam's POV.

Just a writer's block cure attempt.

This contains spoilers for Phantom Planet.

Disclaimer: I wish, but no. I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>The Kiss- Sam<p>

* * *

><p>The talk was unavoidable, it was bound to happen. I'm not talking about could, should, maybe, no. It would happen, and I would be ready when it did. I just didn't expect the response. It was, in a word, amazing.<p>

But, I'm getting ahead of myself.

We had been here for three days, working and slaving in the cold for almost seventy-two hours straight, getting rest when possible. I could tell everyone was about to collapse, but collapsing wasn't an option. The world was at stake and it was resting on our shoulders. I hadn't had the chance to talk to many people since we had arrived at the Pole, but we were all thinking the same thing. We have to do this.

I was in the transportation room at the time, helping them map out exactly were the cables were placed when my watch buzzed. I looked down and frowned before turning to the nearest adult. I had to have had an odd expression, because the guy just smiled slightly and said, " Go."

I went, running down the half flight of stairs and onto the frozen ground. I looked around, for once not taking in the beauty of the place, just looking for my bestfriend. My eyes squinted against the rare but bright sunlight, I glanced around, finding nothing but snow in that direction. I turned, walking the other way. I searched until I saw a familiar flash of red and a black jumpsuit. I rushed over to the pair. They seemed to be talking about the upcoming event. I put on a brave face.

" Not bad huh? Now all we need is a massive Ghost power source." I said as I met them.

Then I looked at Danny, he looked like he was holding the world on his shoulders. My heart broke for him, I didn't know how to take the pain of it all away.

" Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" I asked then, referring to the upcoming trip to the Ghost Zone.

He refused to meet my eyes as he answered. " I-I'm sure." That's when he turned to me, looking me in the eye. " I can move faster on my own."

I just huffed silently. He put his hand on his hips and continued, talking to the both of us.

" By the way, where do Mom and Dad think Danny _Fenton_ is right now, anyway?" he asked, his unnaturally acid green eyes glancing between his sister and me.

" With them," Jazz answered easily. " I redressed the Tuckbot 9000 to make it look and act like you. They'll never know the difference."

I sighed, it was sad, the fact that they couldn't tell their own son for a robot, but it worked out in cases like this. It wouldn't do for them to be looking for Danny Fenton all the time, not when almost all of his time was spent as Danny Phantom. I shook myself out of my thoughts.

I looked back up to see Danny holding the unrolled Infi-map, scanning the paper again before looking up.

" I gotta go, according to the map a portal's going to open up over the pole any minute now." he said as he looked up from the map. He let it roll itself up before being embrassed by Jazz. She threw her arms around him, hugging him to her before letting go and stepping back. I smiled as I watched the two.

" See ya back here soon, little brother. And thanks," she said, before putting her head down and walking briskly off towards the buildings.

I stepped closer to him and looked him in the eye. I took a breath and reached forward, grabbing his hand and pulling it in front of me. I had taken the ring out of my pocket and had it in my hand. I placed it in his palm. I could feel his eyes on my face, but I didn't look up.

" It's the ring you were going to give Valerie. You told me to hold it, remember?" I asked, I really had no idea how I was holding together so well, I felt as if one word could break me.

I had been wanting to tell him this for a long time. Wanting to tell him that I wanted something more, and I was pretty sure he did too, but I was going to tell him no matter what. I wanted to tell him what he meant to me, but I rested with what I had in mind, afraid of saying too much.

I flipped the ring in his hand over, showing my name on the metal, which had shocked me to no end when Tuck had pointed it out to me. " Something tells me it was really meant for me."

He was looking down at the engraved metal, but I was looking at his glowing eyes, watching the emotion roll through them.

" Take it with you, but promise to bring it back." I started, he looked up into my eyes halfway through and continued to look there. I took his fingers and folded them over the ring. " If you promise, then I know I'll see you again." I looked down.

There it was, my halfway confession. I had wanted to tell him so much more, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't bring myself to say everything. I couldn't feel his eyes on my face anymore, and I was afraid to look up, so I didn't.

" If we make it through this," He started, I could feel his eyes again. I looked up to his intense eyes, eyes that were wise beyond years, eyes that I could get lost in forever.

" _When _we make it through this," I corrected. I wasn't even going to let him think the worst, there was too much at stake to let him do that.

" Right. When we make it through this," he amended. " I- I- I have a few things I need to, um, talk to you about."

Maybe it was the way he was stuttering, or the way he would shift his gaze away and then back to me. But, it was something, and that something gave me courage. It made me think. _Maybe, just maybe, he may want this too. _It gave me the courage to do what the ring had not.

" I think I'd be willing to listen," my voice sounded much more even than I could have hoped, and by the end of my reply, I was smiling.

I looked down again, not able to meet his eyes for the next part.

" And no matter how this whole thing ends, this whole ride we've been on together, I wouldn't change it for the world." I said, I had looked back up and into his eyes, watching the emotions rolling through them. I took his hands and finished my little speach. " Not one little bit."

He placed his hands on my shoulders and stepped closer to me, I could see the small specks of lighter green in his eyes. Our noses were almost touching and I could feel his warm breath on my face, making my knees weaken slightly.

" Me neither, I-" he started, but I cut him off, leaning forward and kissing his cheek before pulling back.

I had obviously shocked him. I looked down again, afraid of what I would find if I met his eyes. His hands were in the air, mere inches from my shoulders, but far enough to know that it hadn't been what he had expected. I was afraid that it had been too much, that I had crossed the line that I would never be able to step back from. I wanted to fall through the ground, for it to swallow me up, to hide from this. But, I felt a gloved hand coaxing my face upwards, making me meet his eyes.

And all my doubts melted, right there, in a puddle at my feet. Because he was looking at me like I was the world, his world, like I was the only one that mattered. It was like every moment we'd ever had that had sparked, but this was better. This was a spark multiplied ten-fold. A lightning strike of emotion took my breath away as I looked into the acid green eyes I had fallen in love with. But I didn't get very long to look into those eyes.

Because suddenly my lips were busy and my eyes were closed.

I felt his warm lips meet my numb ones and his hands slide from my jaw into my hair, leaving a trail of tingling skin, and suddenly, nothing else mattered. It was just us, me and him in the world, with no distractions.

His kiss was like fire and ice. Everywhere his hands brushed, my skin burned with a pleasant sparking feeling that left me warm all the down to my toes, a warm not even the sub-zero cold could keep away. But his soft lips tasted of ice, of soda and ice and green apples. It left me paralysed, like nothing else ever had, like if I moved, it would all crumble away. Like if I so much as inched forward, it would all fall away in a cloud of smoke. So I stood there, my hands at my sides, the only movment was our lips and his hands, playing with the hair that slid between his gloved fingers, sending tingles down my spine.

But it ended, all to soon for my liking. His hands slid from my hair to my waist and he pulled back just enough to rest his forehead on mine. I opened my eyes to find his staring into mine and a very, very pleasing feeling washed through me as I smiled along with him.

" Wow, remind me to save the world more often," he said, his warm breath tickling my face as he breathed.

I almost laughed at the absurdity of his statement, and I couldn't help the widening of my smile. He made it sound like I wouldn't have killed to have him kiss me like that again, and again, and again. But, I refrained from saying that. Instead, I said what I knew he needed to hear.

" Go," I whispered, and he did. I watched as he flew through the portal, into the world of ghosts, and the worry set in as the last glint of metal flew through the green vortex. But, even it wasn't enough to keep the joy at bay.

I looked at the sky for a moment longer before heading back to the building. I entered the building, knowing I should probably snap out of it, but I couldn't get the blissed out expression off my face. Even a blind man could see the happiness on my face, I just wanted to avoid Tucker and his " I Told You So!"

It would be impossible, but even with the dread coming from having a talk with Tuck couldn't keep the bliss from showing on my face. I just hoped I would have a future to be this happy in.

Okay, do you like it? Please tell me!


End file.
